


Не все идет по плану

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Какаши отослал Сакуру назад во времени, но не все пошло по плану





	Не все идет по плану

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Well that didn't go as planned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181343) by [Orlha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlha/pseuds/Orlha). 



«Очевидно, дзюцу путешествия во времени Какаши сработало неправильно» – первое, о чем подумала Сакура, очнувшись с лапами вместо рук-ног.  
«Яйца Первого, ну где эта чертова Тора?!!» – донесся до ее ушей горестный вопль какого-то мальчика. Со своей ветки она бросила короткий взгляд вниз, и ее хвост качнулся из стороны в сторону, стоило ей увидеть на темноволосом мальчишке оранжевые гоглы.  
За спиной вспыхнула искра чакры, и ее тело инстинктивно спрыгнуло с дерева, на землю рядом с мальчишкой и понеслось дальше по тротуару. О, Сакура знала эту чакру! И даже слишком хорошо.  
На бегу она оглянулась и увидела знакомый хохолок серебристых волос, стремительно приближающийся к ней – и черную маску на юном лице.  
«Какаши».  
Чтобы поймать ее и сунуть в мешок, у мальчика с серебристыми волосами ушло всего несколько секунд.  
«О боги, это же Какаши!».  
А она кошка. Ну почему она кошка?!!  


***

  
– Какаши, а почему Тора с тобой? – спросил Обито, когда на следующее утро он с Рин нарисовались на пороге его дома.  
Сакура обвилась вокруг шеи Какаши и отказывалась спускаться с тех пор, как он проснулся утром. Или убить ее, или использовать какое-нибудь сложное дзюцу (которое могло бы повредить кошке жены самого даймё) – ничем иным Какаши снять ее не мог.  
– Не знаю. Разве не Учиха должен уметь разговаривать с кошками?  
Сакура заметила, как Обито кинул на Какаши недоверчивый взгляд.  
– Может, глава клана и умеет… но точно не я.  
– …Как обычно, бесполезный мусор.  
– Эй! Как ты меня сейчас назвал?!  
Девочка с каштановыми волосами скользнула между ними и неуверенно улыбнулась:  
– Ну, ладно тебе. Ты же знаешь, Какаши на самом деле так не думает…  


***

  
– Паккун… скажи кошке слезть с меня, – велел призывному псу Какаши, наконец отступившись от собственных попыток избавиться от нее.  
Маленький мопс – гораздо меньше, чем она помнила Паккуна, пристально посмотрел на нее, и Сакура выдала ему очень кошачью улыбку.  
«Я должна быть с ним, чтобы выполнить миссию, которую мне выдал Какаши».  
– …Босс, она говорит, что вы поручили ей миссию, и ей придется быть с вами, чтобы исполнить ее, и только потом она сможет уйти.  
– Что?..  


***

  
Сакура быстро выучила, что быть Торой – ужасно весело. Например, разобравшись, как применить безупречный контроль чакры к имеющемся у нее резерву, она вовсю троллила команды генинов своим хождением по воде.  
Никто, ни на одну проклятую Первым минуту не поверил, что Сакура (в данном случае – Тора) – не призыв Какаши, но даже когда в это поверили все остальные свежесформированные команды генинов (и их сенсеи-джонины), жена даймё по-прежнему считала Сакуру своей милой пушистой сладенькой муси-пуси кисонькой.  
Изредка Сакура позволяла той уволочь себя «домой», ела немного дорогой красной рыбки, а через какое-то время удирала, чтобы вонзить когти в живот Какаши и разбудить его в три утра.  
«Это тебе за все часы, когда ты заставлял меня ждать!» – думала она, впиваясь когтями-иголками в его кожу.  
Какаши стонал и ругался, но он уже привык к ней, так что просто стаскивал с себя и заворачивал в одеяло так, что ее когти становились безвредны.  


***

  
Разумеется, Сакура ни на миг не забывала про свою миссию. Да и как она могла? Может, она и оказалась на десяток лет раньше, чем планировалось, да еще и в кошачьей форме, но ее навыки остались при ней. Возможно, она и теперь была второй лучшей меди-ниндзя (и единственной кото-ниндзя?) в мире.  
– Какаши-кун, не думаю, что стоит брать Тору на передовую… – сказал Рин, когда он появился на месте встречи на шесть минут позже, чем обычно.  
– Точно-точно! Минато-сенсей сказал, что если Тора умрет, мы все обречены! – затараторил Обито.  
– …Она с меня не слезет, – сказал Какаши в свою защиту.  
Она вцепились Какаши в плечи, когда Рин начала уговаривать ее спуститься, а Минато, забавляясь, смотрел на них.  
– Похоже, что Тора – призывное животное, – сказал Минато и прикрыл ладонью рот, сдерживая смех.  
– Я с ней никакого контракта не подписывал!  
– Может, ты забыл, – заржал Обито, и Какаши выстрелил в него убийственным взглядом.  
– Не такое, как Паккун, но как призывные псы Инузук. Верно, Тора? – Минато погладил ее по спинке, и ох, как же это было приятно!  
– Сакура, – сказала ему Сакура, вызвав на полянке гробовое молчание не хуже какого-нибудь дзюцу тишины.  
– Говорящая! – сдавленно выдохнула троица мелких.  


***

  
Миссии протекали точно так же, как и миссии команды номер семь. Иными словами, просто кошмарно. Простая миссия сопровождения С-ранга обернулась тем, что они застряли где-то посреди «полного нигде». На миссии по доставке С-ранга их каким-то чудом перенесло прямо в купальню Скрытой деревни Камня. Сакуре очень хотелось бы избавиться от воспоминаний о морщинистом старикашке, рассевшемся в сауне.  
Потом Какаши стал джонином, им выдали миссию на мост Канаби, где все пошло так же, как и обычно – и Обито оказался погребен под грудой камней.  
Какаши пытался сначала откатить камни, затем подкопаться внутрь, чтобы вытащить его. Не сработало. Чтобы разобрать обвал, требовалась суперсила, а земля была слишком влажной, чтобы в ней можно было сделать подкоп – остальные камни бы тут же обрушились.  
У Сакуры ушло немного времени, чтобы рассчитать, какие камни сдвигать первыми, но прежде, чем она успела хотя бы начать, Рин принялась пересаживать глаз Обито, а потом Какаши помчался прочь, предоставив пещере обрушится самой по себе.  
Сакура вырвалась из хватки Какаши, приземлившись на лапы, хвост метался по воздуху.  
– А вот это было совсем необязательно! – заявила она.  
– Что? О чем ты говоришь?  
Она вздохнула и боднула головой его колено.  
– Охраняй Рин. Я вытащу Обито.  
И не успел Какаши что-то сказать, она прыгнула, выставила когти и напитала их чакрой. Пол-скалы исчезла от одного взмаха лапой.  
– Что за тварь эта кошка?!! – услышала она ор одного из противников.  
Минут через двадцати ей удалось извлечь потерявшего сознание Обито из-под завала. К этому времени Какаши разобрался со всеми вражескими ниндзи и прибыл Минато.  
– Ну, по крайней мере, мы сможем принести домой его тело, – тихо сказал Минато двум своим оставшимся ученикам.  
– Не дури, – Сакура смерила его раздраженным взглядом. Ну да, Обито сильно потрепало, но в Четвертую войну шиноби ей доводилось исцелять раны и похуже. Она подняла налившуюся зеленым светом лапу и начала лечить.  
– А во время той миссии в сауне ты так не сделала, потому что…  
– Пыталась стереть свои воспоминания о том мерзком старике.  
В итоге никто так не удивлялся тому, что Обито еще жив (и с целыми конечностями!) больше, чем сам Обито.


End file.
